10th & Rose Shorts
by ViolinSonata
Summary: Little stories that have no real background, reading to fill the time ! 10th/Rose for now. Might include 11th...who knows?


"Okay steady now, focus in on where you want it...and hope for the best!" The Doctor instructed, telling Rose on how to carry his sonic screwdriver. Rose's brows creased together, her attention honed in on only one thing: the tall sturdy door in front of her. It was formed and fashioned just like any other old door, only not made out of wood. The door was today's priority and Rose hoped that by the end of the day, she would have gained the skill of unlockment. She was learning about the ways of the sonic and they were in one of the TARDIS's many rooms. But there was one thing that stood in her way: The stubborn doorknob on this peculiar door that Rose had been concentrating for hours on, _still_ wouldn't unlock for her. It shone with a dull glisten, taunting her it's sinister smile with a sheen. She sighed. She could stare down a Dalek and cross paths with parallel worlds, but when faced with a doorknob, Rose Tyler had the most difficult of times indeed.

_ Munch munch_ The crunch of an apple being munched on startled her out of her senses and brought her back to the task at hand. A fleeting thought wondered why the Doctor was eating an apple of all the fruits out there, when she remembered that it was banana flavored. How he managed to magically conjure it out of thin air, she hadn't the slightest idea, but figured one of his deep pockets would provide the answer.

Wondering if she was doing anything wrong, Rose shifted her hands a bit. Should it take this long? She wasn't sure. "You know, it's harder than it looks." Rose said, wishing with all her might that the doorknob would unlock and put a slight dampener on the Doctors' ego. This was her 15th time at it today and she wasn't entirely feeling his energetic personality right this instant. But the Doctor remained nonchalant.

"Wot? Me not knowing how hard it is, when I've done what you are doing right now a million times more and over? Now _that's_ something new." The Doctor whimsically said, his voice reaching that high peak it always did. Arms crossed, eyes watching her every move, he was just _waiting_ for her to drop his most precious tool in the whole entire universe. _Again_. He couldn't believe how clumsy she was! Never in a million or gigillian or a years, would you ever catch him being that clumsy! Never! But he inwardly smiled. The way she did it each time was adorable and _oh_ _so Rose_, that he was absolutely fine with it. There wasn't anything flawless when it came to Rose. She was _perfect_. He hid a bemused grin, as his object of affection tried to steady the sonic screwdriver, moving her hands to find the right position; a bit unsteady, you could say, considering that she dropped it numerous times before.

"Now put the setting on four-one-two point eight blue and it should unlock for you." The Doctor said, the words having no zing in them since this wasn't the first time saying them. _Rose must have them memorized by now, _he absently thought, running his tongue over his teeth wondering if he had any apple bits stuck in them. Then a notion struck him.

"Hey, that rhymes! True, blue, to unlock for you, pose for my Rose as I pick her a lovely rose." The Doctor sang rhymed, rocking on his heels. Rose turned and gave him a look to which he lopsidedly grinned, lighting up his features. She rolled her eyes before getting mesmerized by his smile and turned her attention back on the knob of the locked door that wouldn't open for her.

After a few more tries of making no progress at all, she let out a groan of defeat and put her hands in the air as she sighed in exasperation. "How do you do it?" Hands on hips, she gave him a quizzical look, clearly frustrated but awed by how he could do this every day and make it look so flawless.

"Talent, sheer pure talent m'lady." The Doctor grinned. After a second, he added, "...Weeell that and how devilishly handsome I am. It gets me out of sticky situations very quick _and_ it tends to come in handy at times." The Doctor looked pleased with himself as he gabbled on. Then his voice took on a different tone, and he snuck a sly glance at Rose. "Oh, like _you_ would know." He waggled his eyebrows, noticing her blush. He moved closer to her and began moving strangely, mimicking actions from a certain memory. "Oh don't deny it, you _like it_, _you've been looking_," he said, teasing her in that Cassandra voice of his, as Rose's blush deepened, clearly remembering that time.

"As if you haven' noticed" Rose muttered and the Doctor beamed, a warm feeling growing throughout his whole being. "Ah yes, Rose Tyler. Lovely Rose Tyler. You think I haven't noticed?" He was inches from her and Rose couldn't help but get lost in his warm, brown eyes. His voice dropped to merely a whisper. "But you know wot? It is a matter of trivial things that are _dearly_ not important right now that I actually did, happen in fact, to notice". He seductively grinned at her, and then he suddenly swooped down and surprised Rose by grabbing his sonic screwdriver right out of her hands. He gave a little jump, and running his hands through his hair, a mad look came into his eyes that could only be defined by a madman with an undying thirst for traveling.

"Buuuuut can we discuss this some other time because right now, I bet that you would just _love_ to visit this banana planet that I heard about. Wouldn't you? It's got some ripe ones for the picking, and the munching, and the peeling, and the dipping, and the eating...and well, whatever else you apes do with bananas! And according to my internal sense of time, _right now_ is the perfect time to go there. But they're not always ripe, you see. Oh no, you have to wait a certain time and do certain things, and talk a certain way, and find certain stuff, and…" He tried to rephrase his train of thought. "Weeell, once you have that taken care of, every seven years the bananas sprout from the ground, yes _the ground_ mind you, and turn a delicious looking pink color. Pink! On a banana! Would you believe that? I'm still a fan of the 'ol yellow tho. First a fan, always will be a fan. Yep, that's me, banana-fan-o-rama!" The Doctor was practically bouncing now, his eyes alight and his body itching to go on a new adventure.

Rose looked at him and smiled, not a trace of her frustration seen anywhere. "Lead me away then, Doctor" she said. She loved it when he got like this. He seemed just like an energetic little kid and she knew that she would follow him to the ends of the earth. Or, if it ever came to be, the end of time itself.

"Alright then." He took Rose's hand, not aware of the paradoxical thoughts that had entered her mind. He was just glad to be with her. With Rose by his side, her hand in his, the Doctor felt invincible. Everything was perfect right now, and in this moment together, it was The Doctor and Rose, being here

f o r e v e r

"…Allonz-y!"

Little did he know how true her phantom thoughts would be.

* * *

SO I wrote this a while ago, only it wasn't as edited and long and detailed as it is now, and I didn't plan on making a connection to Doomsday/The End of Time episodes (only in name). Then again, I didn't exactly plan out a given time as to when this little episode would occur, because it's supposed to be just one of those mini episodes, those little chapters, those moments that have no full story behind them, for they just happen. I'm not sure if I'll add more, well I did plan to, but ideas won't come along quickly…and now that I reread & re-edited it for like the twentieth time, it feels like to me the makings of a longer story and there are the roots of subtle plots in there, and of course tweaks and changes that could be made, but that's just it! I didn't exactly plan out a whole story or else this would be in chapter-story form! A story has its own time of perfection…

So yea, hopefully I get a few reviews or so on this (plz!) and about that other story I mentioned about, well, it's still in progress! Someday….

Well I did write a mini draft on what I had written down so far but I kind of misplaced it, well, I hope I get it done soon but things just seem to be a bit busy right now!~ xx o xx


End file.
